


Melting Slate (Salvador Dali Would Be Proud)

by gelishan



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelishan/pseuds/gelishan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You say that like it's a bad thing."  The woman smiled.  "Think of the possibilities."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Slate (Salvador Dali Would Be Proud)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/gifts).



> For the lovely and awesome Carmarthen in honor of her applying for a jobby thing. She also accidentally inspired the title. If anyone but us reads this I will be very surprised.

The two sometimes-women eyed one another.

"Just animals?"

"Just animals." Daine shrugged. "Just people for you?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." The woman smiled. "Think of the possibilities."

"For examp-" Daine bit back a shriek as the woman in front of her melted into a tall, rumpled, overly familiar figure.

"Mystique." From behind her, the helmeted man's voice sounded half scolding, half amused. "These are our guests."

Fake Numair folded his? her? arms. "You spoil all my fun." But, to Daine's relief, dark hair and pale skin shifted into an increasingly familiar blue. "Oh well. I can't say much for her taste, anyway."

Numair scowled.


End file.
